Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask/Baltro
---- Arrival in Termina — Southern Swamp and Woodfall Temple — Snowhead Province and Snowhead Temple — Great Bay and Great Bay Temple — Ikana Valley and Stone Tower Temple — The Moon ---- To start off, Link will be riding with Epona through the Lost Woods of Hyrule. It is unknown how long ago the events of the child timeline happened in Ocarina of Time, though it is theorized a couple months, as this Link is old enough to use a Bow and some of the items only Adult Link could use in Ocarina. Back to the story, Link is ambushed by the Skull Kid and his two fairy friends, Tatl and Tael. Link passes out, and Skull Kid takes Link's Ocarina of Time and humorously tries to play it while Tatl and Tael argue in the background. The First Three Days in Termina Navigating the Termina Catacombs Okay, so, navigate trough the Lost Woods area, using your new stylishly improved jumping ability, and get yourself down into the catacombs where Skull Kid and the fairies await. Skull Kid will taunt you, briefly mention discarding your horse, and, oh, change you into a Deku Scrub. No biggie. But he leaves without one of the fairies, who demands you make the door open. Go through the door, and the fairy will wait there at the door for some reason, but just go past her and head to the next room. She'll rejoin you and you'll have to navigate your way through the Deku Flowers you must fly with to get to the other side of the room. when you're there, you'll end up in another room with Deku Flowers, this time with no floors. Don't mess up! Get past the flowers, opening a chest with Deku Nuts on your way, and inspect the remains of a sad Deku at the end of the room. Keep going, and you'll end up in some sort of dungeon thing. Clock Tower and the Happy Mask Salesman So, navigate through the dark, green area (pretty much just climbing ramps upwards) and you'll try to leave through the large doors. But a mysterious man named the Happy Mask Salesman will stop you. He notes your transformed state, and offers assistance if you can recover his precious item, a mask stolen from him, and your own precious item, the Ocarina of Time. But there's an ultimatum. He leaves Termina in three days, so you must accomplish this task before the seventy-two hours are up. Finish talking, and exit the tower. Exploring Clock Town So, you're finally free to explore. The first thing the Happy Mask Salesman will tell you to do is visit the Great Fairy in North Clock Town. So let's hop to it, shall we? If you want to explore a bit first, that's fine, but if it's your first playthrough, don't get lost like I did and spend two days wandering around. If you want to get straight to the Great Fairy, head up the ramp on the side of the Clock Tower and go through the doorway to North Clock Town. Look to your left (or in front of you, if you entered from East Clock Town), and you'll see a small ramp-y area leading to another doorway. Enter. The Great Fairy's Plea So, the Great Fairy has been broken into pieces by the evil Skull Kid. Typical. You must go search for the missing Stray Fairy, so listen up. If it's daytime, the missing fairy can be found at the Laundry Pool (entrance to it is in South Clock Town). If it's nighttime, the fairy will be flying around East Clock Town. Let's start with the daytime location. Head to the Laundry Pool and hop across the water to touch the fairy and get it to join you. If it's at night, in East Clock Town, you'll need to launch yourself from the Deku Flower location next to the Stock Pot Inn and fly through the air to get to it. Once you have the fairy, head back to North Clock Town. Hide-and-Seek with the Bombers Finally with the Great Fairy returned to her normal state, she will grant Link the power of magic, and notably, the addition of Magic Bubbles while he is a Deku. Head back out, and if it's nighttime, wait for the break of dawn. If it's already daytime, head over to the large purple balloon resembling the mask the Skull Kid wore when he attacked you. Press B to go into first-person view, and blow a bubble by holding B. Let go of B to release it and send it flying. Pop the purple balloon, which will attract the attention of the little boy trying to pop too. Additionally, you can pop the red balloon that's carrying a man in green to buy a map of Clock Town, which will make your quest easier. Once you've popped the balloon, talk to the child, and he'll challenge you to a game of hide-and-seek. Find his four other friends by the break of dawn of the following day (giving you anywhere from about twenty-four minutes to twelve, depending on the time of day). Run off and find the children. Their locations are as follows: #Hiding behind the tree near the Great Fairy Fountain in North Clock Town #Hiding behind Sakon's post in the corner of North Clock Town #Holding a Cucco near the Bombers' Hideout in East Clock Town #Hiding on the balcony of the Stock Pot Inn in East Clock Town #Hiding near the western exit to Termina Field and the ocean in West Clock Town Once you've found all the children, the leader, Jim, will give you the passcode to their secret hideout. Write it down just to be sure. It will be a five digit number, the digits being non-repeating numbers one through five (for example, my code is 35214, while my friend's is 15234). Go to East Clock Town, and talk to the child guarding a narrow alleyway. Tell him the code, and he'll grant you access to their hideout. Bombers' Hideout and the Astral Observatory Once entering, begin hopping across the waterway on your right, and upon reaching the floor again, continue left, being wary of the looming Skulltula, and turn right into a large room with another large purple balloon blocking a ladder. Pop the balloon with a bubble (there are pots with magic in the corners of the room if you need), and climb up the stairs. Scene change, and you're in the Astral Observatory. Climb the stairs and talk to Shikashi, and look through the telescope. When looking through the 'scope, you can see all around Termina Field, but most notably the Clock Tower. Zoom in the tower, and you'll see Skull Kid and the camera will jerk upwards focusing on the Moon instead. The Moon will cry(?) a Moon's Tear that lands on the Observatory's little outdoor area. Close the telescope view, and head out the door right near you to get to the outside area. Grab the Moon's Tear and head back to Clock Town the way you came. Meanwhile, in Clock Town... that sits directly below the looming Moon]] You should exit the hideout and be back in East Clock Town. Head back to the southern portion of the town, and walk over to a golden Deku Flower. A Deku will fly out of the clock Tower and tell you not to use his property. What a curmudgeon. Talk to him, and he'll want (gasp!) a Moon's Tear! You should just so happen to have one in your possession. Trade it to him for the Land Title Deed that allows you to use this particular Deku Flower whenever you want (until you revert time, that is) Now, all you can do is wait for midnight of the Final Day. The Eve of the Carnival Finally, it's midnight of the Third Day. Fireworks will go off, and the entrance to Clock Tower will open! Fly over to the landing platform using your Deku Flower, and enter. Skull Kid awaits you atop the Tower, so prepare for battle? Guess not. A very long cutscene, and the Moon will ominously be coming closer (as in crashing into the world). If you're low on magic power, spin into one of the four jars atop the tower for magic vials. If you've got magic, Z(L)-Target Skull Kid and shoot him down with bubbles! Not so powerful, is it? But at least he dropped your ocarina. A memory of Princess Zelda comes to you, and you remember the Song of Time. Whoo. Get out your amazing new Deku Pipes, and play the song. You'll revert time as you know it, and go back to the moment you first exited the tower. ---- Arrival in Termina — Southern Swamp and Woodfall Temple — Snowhead Province and Snowhead Temple — Great Bay and Great Bay Temple — Ikana Valley and Stone Tower Temple — The Moon ---- Majora's Mask/Baltro 1